


Sucio

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pequeña mención de Susannah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Luke Windsor notó que Tom Hiddleston, su cliente más prometedor, era un pícaro, era demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucio

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que es esto, me disculpo de antemano. Esto es culpa de Hiddleston y sus comentarios kinky, su notable picardía me inspira a estas cosas.

**Sucio**

 

La primera vez que escucho una broma caliente, una insinuación casi pervertida y miró una sonrisa traviesa en ese rostro de adonis, pensó que era una de esas ocasiones en un millón. Pero no. Fruncía el ceño cada que notaba la mirada lasciva y la expresión de coquetería de Tom Hiddleston cuando alguien decía algo demasiado bueno como para desaprovechar el doble sentido. Al fondo, mirándolo, preocupado por su buen nombre, Luke Windsor casi golpea su frente cada que Hiddleston abre la boca para decir una cochinada.

Al principio, le daba risa y de hecho procuraba reírse cada que su cliente sacaba de la nada alguna insinuación y un albur, pero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse a que se debía esa picardía. Tom era algo tímido, pero aquí viene lo raro: tímido al principio, pero una vez que tiene a la chica no la suelta y es de esos que expresan. Una tarde, Windsor simplemente notó como la mano del actor se deslizaba por debajo del vestido de Susannah cuando salió con ella y se prometió a si mismo que cada que su cliente decidiera tener pareja, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por tapar esos atrevimientos casi descarados de este.

Sin embargo, de una manera casi bizarra, Thomas Hiddleston era todo un caballero. No había hombre más encantador que él y Luke entendió que su buena educación compensaba bien su picardía. ¿Había algo que ese hombre no fuera? Porque ahora resultaba que era el sueño femenino: un hombre dulce, caballeroso, guapo, rico y pícaro. Solo faltaba que fuera bueno en la cama y estaría oficialmente harto de las perfecciones de ese sujeto al que apreciaba tanto.

Y entonces pasó.

Intentó hacer salir de su departamento a su cliente, pero no lo logró, así que tomó la llave de confianza que le había dado, entró y lo encontró en pleno... errr, bueno, lo encontró encima de un muchacho. No dijo nada. Se quedó quince segundos congelado y después salió a la sala, donde luego vio pasar al invitado de Hiddleston y luego, luego se asomó este, una sonrisa de pillo en sus labios y Luke lo quería matar.

-¿Qué...?  
Tom se apoyó en la pared y rió un poco nervioso.-No diré que no es lo que crees, porque es peor de lo que estas pensando.  
-Oh, por Dios.-Luke negó con la cabeza.-¿Eres bi?

Afirmó y no se dijo nada más.

Bueno, la bisexualidad de su cliente no afectaba nada, podía seguir trabajando y se alegraba de que no fuera de esos que se complican la existencia. Tom simplemente era. Mantenía alejada su vida privada del medio lo más que podía y seguía siendo el mismo ser encantador de siempre. Entre ratos, Luke se preguntaba si algún día diría que es bisexual o si tendría una pareja masculino que le obligara a decirlo, parecía que Tom estaba cómodo en simplemente disfrutar y entonces supo que así era mejor. Pensando como hombre de negocios, seguramente por el momento, en lo que su carrera se estabiliza mejor, las cosas estaban bien así. Tom tenía un gran futuro por delante.

-Luke.  
-¿Mmmm?  
-¿Saldrías conmigo?  
-No.  
Hiddleston rió en cuanto escuchó la respuesta, Luke ni lo volteaba a ver, estaba muy ocupado checando su agenda.-Estoy hablando en serio, me gustaría salir contigo.  
-Y a mi me gustaría una malteada de chocolate en estos momentos, Tom.-Volteó a verlo.-Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a caer en tus juegos.  
-¿Qué juegos?  
-Eres un cerdo.-Afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo reír al mayor.-Digo, eres una gran persona, pero eso no te quita lo calenturiento. No seré uno de tus tantos. Además, eres mi amigo y mi cliente, no quiero arruinar ninguno de los dos lados de nuestra relación.  
Se encogió de hombros y entonces dijo:-En ese caso, seamos hipotéticos. Digamos que no estamos en esta situación, ¿saldrías conmigo?  
Luke enarcó amabas cejas y contestó:-No.  
-¡Oh, vamos!  
-No, Tom. Ya te dije. Eres un cerdo y no caeré en tu trampa.  
-¿Cuál trampa?

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, Luke sabía como responder a eso pero la mirada azulada de Hiddleston le estaba haciendo dudar de si tenía razón o no. Y, muy valiente, dijo:-Quieres acostarte conmigo.  
Y entonces Tom, tras reír un rato, dijo:-¡No, Lu! ¡Por Dios! Quiero salir contigo. Quiero tomar tu mano y caminar por ahí, abrazarte y sentarme a ver películas viejas contigo en mi sala. Eso quiero.-Ladeó la cabeza.-Y bueno, si. Quiero acostarme contigo... Pero no como tu crees.  
-Disculpa, ¿qué acabas de decir?

Mudos, Tom se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacerse una linda propaganda no planeada. Se quedó quieto en su lugar y miró a Luke, nervioso y sonriente en su nerviosismo. Luke Windsor lo pensó un poco, eso no se lo esperaba y de hecho nunca le imagino, aunque soñara a veces con esos fuertes brazos, esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa. Y lo mira.

-Creo que... me acabo de confesar involuntariamente.  
-Eso creí.  
-Bueno.-Suspiró, era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos.-¿Qué dices? ¿me das una oportunidad? ¿quieres salir conmigo y ver si funciona?  
-¿Es en serio?  
-¿Te pareció que no hablaba en serio?  
Y, tras pensarlo un poco, contestó:-Bueno. Puedes llevarme por esa malteada.  
-¡Claro!

Lo abraza, su frente queda justo en su hombro y Luke sabe desde ese momento que nació para abrazar a Tom Hiddleston. Puede sentir su delicioso aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo y cuan tierno es solo por la forma en que lo abraza, de esos abrazos que te hacen sentir especial. ¿O era el abrazo de su parte especial solo para Luke? Cuando se separan, Tom le sonríe, le encanta esa sonrisa y no puede evitar besarla. Solo un beso pequeño, una caricia intima que le hace descubrir que esas bromas, bromas son. Y esos besos, son de amor.

-Mira, quedas perfecto entre mis brazos.  
-¿Mmmm?  
Le vuelve a abrazar, esta vez Luke está de espaldas mientras Tom le rodea la cintura y pega su espalda a su pecho.-¿Ves? Cabes perfecto entre mis brazos. Seguramente quedarías perfecto en la ca-  
-Ah, no. No lo digas. Conmigo no harás esas bromas, Hiddleston.

Al final, seguía siendo su chico sucio.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
